


Constantinople Falls 君士坦丁堡的陷落

by Cynthia_zh



Series: Human Remains [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Assassination, Claustrophobia, Drug Addiction, F/M, M/M, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Terrorism, Torture, Violence, Waterboarding, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_zh/pseuds/Cynthia_zh
Summary: Mycroft Holmes的一生中，唯一可以确定的就是：独身一人无可避免，最为安全，也由不得他选择。选择同Greg Lestrade一起度日是他做出过最愚蠢的决定。但对这个决定他一点也不后悔。Human Remains的姊妹篇。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Constantinople Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168296) by [Saziikins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/pseuds/Saziikins). 



> 计划2017.6与HR同时开更XD

_Constantinople was famed for its massive defences. Although besieged on numerous occasions by various peoples, the Byzantine city was taken only in 1204 by the Latin army of the Fourth Crusade._

 

_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender. - Emil Ludwig._


End file.
